Mis días sin ti son
by Ruska
Summary: Hayate en abstinencia ¿Podrá seguir así durante 40 días?
1. Chapter 1

_Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha_ _y los personajes que menciono no me pertenecen_

 **Mis días sin ti...**

 _Prologó._

-Hayate, baja esa cámara, sabes que no me gusta que me fotografíes mientras que me estoy maquillando.

-Está bien, me detendré.-bajo lentamente la cámara fotográfica, aunque no dudo en subirla nuevamente y sacar otra foto.

-Ya basta, tus actitudes infantiles me están cansando.

-Entonces porque aun ¿Estás conmigo?

* * *

Malditos recuerdos ha pasado un año de nuestra separación y aun no la he olvidado, de seguro que me veo patética viendo aun sus fotografías. Selecciono todas y le doy clic al icono del bote de basura leo la leyenda "desea borrar los 131 elementos seleccionados" si, no, mi pulgar va de izquierda a derecha. Cierro los ojos y suavemente elijo sí.

Dejo mi celular sobre la cama y me cubro la cara con una almohada.

-Hola Hayate, ponte algo cómodo ya que saldremos de fiesta es hora de divertirte.- Mi compañera de cuarto y mi mejor amiga, Fate, sabe cómo subirme el animó.

Fuimos a un bar el ambiente es... bueno la música electro evita que mantengas una conversación así que casi debes pegar tu boca al oído de tu receptor. Entabló una plática con una joven de cabello castaño largo, su frente lo cubre un flequillo, sus ojos color cafés se vuelven pequeños a través de los lentes circulares, su vestimenta es un jeans ajustado, una blusa azul cielo y un suéter en V color negro. Me platica sobre su carrera, mientras que con la mirada busco a Fate, la encuentro debajo de una chica con cabello cobrizo, sonrío porque me imagino que ha de estar asfixiándose.

-Vamos a mi departamento.- me susurro la joven.

Cruzando la puerta de su habitación ya la tenía sobre mí. Soy irresistible.

Torpemente caminábamos hacia la cama donde me despojo de mi ropa. Se pone a horcadas y comenzó a besar mi cuello, mi pecho y fue descendiendo, alzó su barbilla... pero ya no vi aquellos ojos cafés, ahora eran un tono azul cielo y su cabello fue reemplazado por un platinado; la aleje de mí, me levante y como pude agarre mi ropa.

-lo siento, tengo que irme.- y sin más salí de ahí.

Llego a nuestro departamento y lo primero que veo es, ropa regada en el pasillo, no tengo que pensar mucho para saber lo que paso.

Abrí el refrigerador y tome jugo de naranja desde el bote, soy malvada por hacer está acción, de repente siento un golpe en mi cabeza.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no bebas así

-Lo siento, Fate-chan- lo digo sobando mí cabeza.

-Vi que te fuiste con la chava de gafas, creí que llagarías mañana.- se cruzó de brazos y se recargo en la estufa.

Coloque el jugo en su lugar y me recargue en la puerta del refrigerador - sucedió de nuevo.

-¿Qué sucedió? era una masoquista, violadora, secuestradora, narcotraficante.

-No nada de eso, tienes bastante imaginación. Lo que sucedió es que vi el rostro de Rein.

\- Haaa ¿de nuevo? ya te había ocurrió hace- comienza a contar con sus dedos - cuatro días.

-si- doy un leve masaje sobre el puente de mi nariz- sabes no la he olvidado y eso no me permite que disfrute lo que realmente me gusta.

Fate me presiono el hombro de forma cariñosa y obviamente riéndose de mí.

-Entonces tendremos que buscar una solución, ya que no quisiera ver cómo te amargas.

* * *

No se realmente como se comporte Hayate en ciertas circunstancias, pero, espero que sea entretenido.

Sugerencias, dudas, quejas. Adelante se vale de todo.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Domingo

_Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha y los personajes que menciono no me pertenecen._

 _(Tampoco la letra de la canción)_

 **Mis días sin ti son**

 **Tan oscuros, tan largos, tan grises…**

 **Domingo.**

Voy a la iglesia que se encuentra a ocho cuadras de la Catedral, no soy la persona más creyente en este mundo, pero, mi hermano si, ya que el aspira ser padre.

Entro a la silenciosa iglesia, pinturas de algunos mártires se ven en las partes laterales, acompañadas de las esculturas de santos. Me dirijo al confesionario, no hay mucha gente lo cual agradezco. Me arrodillo ante la pequeña ventana. Del otro lado se escucha una voz grave.

-Dime hija ¿Cuáles han sido tus pecados?

-Confieso que he pecado en pensamiento y palabra.

-Hayate ¿Qué haces?- abre completamente la ventanilla.

-Pasaba por aquí a saludar a mi hermano

-¿Qué sucedió ahora?

Mi hermano mayor, Zafira, no puedo ocultarle nada, agache mi cabeza.-te puedo hacer una pregunta.

-Si claro dime.- llevo su mano derecha hacia su barbilla.

-¿Qué haces para estar en celibato?

-Meditación

-¿Eso te funciona de verdad?- pregunto incrédula.

-Si, por el momento no siento una atracción sexual.

-¿Lo haces con pura meditación?

-Si- da un suspiro.

Y como si el cielo me iluminara y las aves silbaran... recuerdo que estamos en el mes de Abril, lo cual es cuaresma. Cuarenta días de abstinencia, eso es lo que me hace falta hacer.

-Ya sé cómo resolver mi problema- Zafira, alza su mirada. -estaré cuarenta días sin sexo.

La risa por parte de él no falto- Hayate no es por ofender, pero, tu vida sexual es muy activa.

-Es en serio, sin ver porno, sin toquetear me, sin acaricias y besos a otras personas. Lo he decidido.- reafirmo alzando mi pecho e inflarlo.

-No creo que dures ni una semana.

Llegó al departamento voy a mi habitación y en mano llevó una caja de plástico, abro el closet saco el ultimo cajón y tiro todas las revistas, saco el lubricante que tenía.-adiós pequeño.- y mi consolador, además de una que otra película que tenía.

Toco a la habitación de Fate.- ten guarda esta caja, no me digas donde, solo hazlo- mi tono dramático que me caracteriza no falto.

-¡El celibato es enserio!- lo dijo más sorprendida.

-Si Fate no hay vuelta de hoja.- gire y muy notoriamente doble mi dedo índice para morderlo suavemente.

-Está bien te apoyo.- tomo la caja entre sus manos.

Salí, a comprar nuevos juguetes, así que me compre un rompecabezas, figuras armables de acero inoxidable y un disco de meditación. Serán los cuarenta días más largos de mi vida.

* * *

Agradezco que lo hayan leído y am colocado como favorito n..n gracias.

También a PonyVomitaArcoiris320 por el review y la mayoría de los capítulos serán breves, ya que voy directo al grano (o eso intento) aparte tengo pensado que uno sea largo.

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias se vale de todo. Saludos.


	3. 10 días

_Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha y los personajes que menciono no me pertenecen._

 _(Tampoco la letra de la canción)_

 **Mis días sin ti son**

 _Tan absurdos, tan agrios, tan duros…_

 **(10 días).**

Estiro mis brazos antes de ponerme en pie, tallo mis parpados, voy a mi closet para elegir la ropa que me pondré tomo una toalla y me dirijo al baño compartido.

Abro la regadera, templo el agua y me relajo bajo aquellas gotas que recorren mi cuerpo.

-Buenos días, hoy madrugaste- entra Fate al baño compartido

-Sí, quieren que este temprano en el despacho- contesto desde la regadera - ¿ya te iras?- saco mi cabeza jalando un poco la cortina.

-Estoy esperando a que salgas de la regadera.- abre la tapa del inodoro.

La vuelvo a meter. En lo que me enjabono.-ya casi salgo, no le vallas a bajar la...

-¿Qué?

-Te odio.- salgo con una toalla que cubre mi pecho.

Llego al despacho, me instalo en mi cubículo, prendo el ordenador mientras que dejo mi saco en el respaldo de la silla.

Tomo la nota que se encuentra pegada en el monitor.

 _"Los archivos (carteles publicitarios), no les entiendo, mejora el texto de anclaje, toma otra fotografía que sea más grotesca, al otro cartel, sintetiza la imagen y cambia la tipografía."_

Sigo las órdenes de mi jefa la cual casi no veo, el ruido constante del click del mouse llega un momento en que lo dejo de escuchar.

Por la noche, llevo mi bolsa de ropa sucia a una lavandería que queda cerca de nuestro departamento y por fortuna mía, se encuentra abierta las 24 horas.

Entró y camino por el pasillo lleno de lavadoras de los años 80's hasta llegar al mostrador, al tipo le pido dos fichas para dos lavadoras, elijo las que se encuentran en medio, coloco las fichas en el traga monedas para después empujarla y que comience a caer el agua.

Con precaución me dirijo a un cuadro que se encuentra colgado al final del pasillo, lo hago hacia un lado y saco mi caja de jabón, no es el mejor lugar para ocultar tesoros, pero eso evita que lo esté cargando.

Dejo que las lavadoras hagan su trabajo, y me siento a resolver una sopa de letras.

-Ahí está _"escuela"_ -

Su suave voz me envolvió y su dedo índice se movía de arriba hacia abajo levemente, alce la vista y me encontré con los ojos más sinceros y una sonrisa angelical que salían de esos labios rojos.

Así que solo encerré la palabra escuela.

-O aquí está _"autobús"_

Quiero prestarle atención a la sopa de letras pero su voz y el listón fiusha sosteniendo su cabello rubio, no ayudan en concentrarme

-¿Te incomodo?- me mira con aquellos orbes color azul índigo.

Balbuceo, desde ¿Cuándo Hayate Yagami balbucea frente a una chica? Niego con la cabeza.

-Perdón mi nombre es, Carim Gracia- estira su mano pálida y una cálida sonrisa me dirige.

Dudo en tomar su mano, pero ¿Estaría rompiendo el celibato? Aunque es un saludo, lidio con mi batalla interna.

Llevó diez días sé que puedo aguantar. Así que respiro hondo y estiro mi mano.

-Hayate Yagami.- el apretón de manos fue suave, tranquilo.

-Un placer.

Porque ponen a prueba mi fuerza de voluntad.

Animó Hayate. Sé que puedes durar treinta días.

Esperen ¿Porque no me sobre salte al sentir su presencia? ¿Me estaba vigilando? ¿Porque se acercó a mi como si fuéramos amigas? y casual te encuentras con una en la lavandería... ¿Ya nos conocíamos? No, jamás olvidaría un rostro como el de ella...

Buscando alguna respuesta coherente, qué nunca llegó, durmió recordando aquella mujer que había tentado su voluntad.

* * *

Gracias.

Hola, aquí le dejó otro capítulo, que ojala y les esté agradando o por lo menos sea entretenido, de nuevo agradezco a las personas que hayan colocado como favorito:

 _fabiola14,_ _yuri no tenshi 69, jessi-04, franmichs_

 _PonyVomitaArcoiris320_ : para ser sincera si está muy largo tú nombre y de hecho no lo iba a escribir completo xD.

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, se vale de todo.

Gracias nuevamente


	4. 22 días

_Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha y los personajes que menciono no me pertenecen._

 _(Tampoco la letra de la canción)_

 **Mis días sin ti son**

No tienen noches, si alguna aparece es inútil dormir…

 **(22 días)**

Los primeros días se me hacían fáciles, pero, ahora vengo de malas a mi trabajo y con bolsas debajo de mis ojos debido a una chica rubia que la he visto y me ha ayudado a resolver las sopas de letras provocando que fantasee, cosa que no puedo hacer, estoy a punto de morir porque mi belleza y mi ánimo venia cuando tenía sexo, dejo caer mi cabeza sobre el escritorio.

Y para empezar bien mi semana, nótese mi sarcasmo, mi jefa pidió unos aperitivos de una tienda que es muy concurrida y lo malo que los trajo su único repartidor y por desgracia conocido...

-Hey, Yagami, no te ves muy bien.

-Lárgate de aquí.

-Y dime ¿Te ha funcionado tu celibato?

-Si- contesto fastidiada ¿Porque en una peda solté la sopa? Y ¿Porque en toda la ciudad lo tuve que encontrar en un bar bohemio? El creador me odia.

\- Me despido Yagami, ya que te ves muy frustrada.- se dio media vuelta, pero, antes de irse, regreso con una pequeña caja.-te lo traigo, ya que necesitas algo, para endulzarte la vida.

Abro la caja y veo unas galletas de doble chocolate, le doy un mordisco y agradezco internamente.

Mi momento de gloria fue corto, ya que escuche la irritable voz de Ginga.

-Tengo una noticia que te alegrara- su tono sarcástico no se pudo esperar, dejo caer una revista, en un pequeño espacio que tenía en el escritorio.

Solo giro la cabeza y veo la foto. Era Rein abrazando a un señor de cabello morado, leí el encabezado, "el multimillonario _Scaglietti_ se casa con la joven y sensual, Rein"

La mayoría de los presentes sabia, que andaba con una chica muy guapa, y no era porque yo les comentara, si no que a ella le gustaba llamar la atención.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Dudas, quejas se vale de todo.

Saludos

jessi-04: agradezco que te este gustado la historia, y am.. espero que siga así. saludos


	5. 24 días

_Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha y los personajes que menciono no me pertenecen._

 _(Tampoco la letra de la canción)_

 **Mis días sin ti son**

 **Un derroche,** **las horas no tienen principio ni fin,** **tan falto de aire, tan lleno de nada…**

 **(24 días)**

Algo dentro de mí se rompió, tenía un granito de esperanza, me imagine que ella iba a regresar...

Caminaba con paso lento, tenía que dejar de importarme. Aunque no quería le daba vueltas al asunto de Rein, pensaba ir a buscarla, pero, ¿Para qué?

Entre a la lavandería, veo a Carim con unos auriculares y sacando mi jabón del lugar secreto.

-Aja, eso explica porque se me acaba muy rápido- la sorprendí por detrás.

-Llegaste más temprano de lo habitual- se sobresalta y se quita los auriculares.

-No me cambies el tema, Carim.

-No lo hago ¿Te encuentras bien, te notó cansada?

Veo que iba a tocarme la mejilla, así que di un paso hacia tras, me dirigí al mostrador para que me dieran las monedas.

Nos sentamos una de lado de la otra.- me habías preguntado que como me sentía, y me siento mal.

Se acomodó mejor en la silla, su pierna derecha la doblo y volteo hacia mí, me prestó atención.

-Me entere que una persona que era muy cercana, se va a casar- inclino la cabeza hacia abajo.

Silencio

-Perdón, no sé qué decirte para que te sientas mejor.

-Con que me escuches, me siento bien.

Mantuvimos nuestras miradas momentáneamente yo la desvié y ella la mantuvo, bajo su pierna derecha y la estiro un poco.

-Me gustaría que fuéramos a cenar alguna noche.

Soltó así de pronto, y tontamente agite la cabeza en afirmación. Su risa es suave, por un momento olvido la noticia y comienzo a creer que Carim hace que me comporte más estúpida de lo normal, ¿Será eso posible?

* * *

Nuevamente les doy las gracias por leer. Saludos

jessie-04: gracias y me alegra que te haya sorprendido n..n saludos.


	6. 26 días

_Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha y los personajes que menciono no me pertenecen._

 _(Tampoco la letra de la canción)_

 **Mis días sin ti son**

Como un cielo; sin lunas plateadas, ni rastros del sol…

 **(26 días)**

Salgo de la oficina, mi traje arrugado de la parte trasera, mi blusa medio fajada y desabotonado de los primeros dos botones coloco mi saco medio doblado en mi ante brazo izquierdo y en el derecho sostengo mi maletín me dispongo a caminar hacia la parada de autobús, pero, decido caminar hasta el departamento y despegar mi mente.

Como iluminan armónicamente las luces de esta ciudad, atravieso un parque concurrido viendo parejas sostener su mano, otros ejercitando y algunos vagabundos eligiendo el lugar para dormir.

De repente en mi cabeza se atraviesa una cabellera dorada adornada con un listón fucsia, solo veo su espalda. Estoy delirando, agitó mi cabeza. Comienzo a sentir sensaciones por Carim, las cuales no sentía por mucho tiempo. Es agradable aunque no se...

Llegó al departamento y veo a Fate sentada en el sofá viendo ¿Televisión?

-cof cof ¿Te encuentras bien?- toso disimuladamente mientras que dejó mis cosas en el sofá individual.

-si ¿Porque?- su tono es hostil.

-wow wow tranquila, solo esperaba que no tuvieras compañía- En eso como si hubiese convocado a la persona, llega.

Fate se pone de pie y algo que no es común en ella sonríe de una manera, como decirlo sin que se escuche mal… muy boba y su rostro se ilumina.

-Hayate, te presento a Nanoha.

-Mucho gusto, Fate-chan me ha platicado mucho sobre ti.

-Espero que cosas buenas- estiro mi mano y de repente mi memoria hace click, y sin pensar, ¿Cuándo no? Suelto- Tu eres la chica que estaba encima de Fate la cual no dejabas que respirara- y eso basto para recibir otro coscorrón por parte de Fate y que Nanoha-chan se sonrojara como un rábano o peor. Lloro en una esquina y me pongo en posición fetal.- lo lamento.

Después del pequeño percance, entablamos una plática, Nanoha-chan parece ser una buena mujer aparte de que es muy bonita y al parecer tiene idiotizada a mi mejor amiga, la cual es extraño, ya que no la había visto así vuelvo a repetir. Y creo que ya sentó cabeza ¿Estará madurando?

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Y dudas, sugerencias, quejas, desacuerdos se vale de todo comentar.

 _jessi-04:_ Agradezco que le des oportunidad a este pequeño y experimental (por la pareja) fic. Muchas gracias n..n Saludos.

 _PonyVomitaArcoiris320_ : Si me permites decir, también te agradezco que continúes leyendo y ya tenía rato que no escribía tu seudónimo tan largo. Saludos :)


	7. 31 días

_Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha y los personajes que menciono no me pertenecen._

 _(Tampoco la letra de la canción)_

 **Mis días sin ti son**

Solo un eco que siempre repite la misma canción…

 **(31 días)**

Tengo que controlarme, no dejar que mi bestia interna me domine y controlar mis pensamientos. Y mi calentura.

El trabajo lo estoy dejando en segundo plano, solo asisto para que no me descuenten mi día. Voy hacia el pequeño comedor que tenemos y visualizo a mis compañeras.

-Hayate, te ves...

-Fatal, horrible, me das asco.

-Gracias, Subaru, me encanta tu honestidad.- la mesa es circular me siento en medio de Subaru y Teana quedando frente a Shamal y a su lado esta Signum

-No hay de que Hayate.

-¿Tienes problemas con Fate?- fue el turno de Teana.

-No, ella está bien con su novia.

Y como si la tierra se detuviera, Shamal dejó de masticar, Signum se le callo su bocado en medio camino, Subaru y Teana se quedaron calladas. De repente, se comenzaron a reír.

-Que buena broma, Testarrosa con novia, ni en mil años.

-Aunque no lo creas Signum si tiene novia ya sentó cabeza.

Shamal cruzo sus brazos sobre la mesa y se acercó un poco a mi.- ¿Porque sentó cabeza? si ustedes son un par de promiscuas.

-am verán...- les conté lo de mi celibato y porque lo había decido hacerlo.- llevo 31 días.

-¡Sin nada de nada!- exclama Teana

-Si- continúo comiendo mi espagueti.

El tema pasó y platicábamos sobre otras cosas, escuche que Signum y Shamal harán el intento de no hacerlo durante dos semanas.

Llego a la lavandería no tengo tanta ropa sucia, pero, es una excusa para ver a Carim ya que no le he pedido su número telefónico.

Me acerco al mostrador y alguien me sorprende por detrás.- ¿Tienes mucha ropa que lavar?- su voz fue suave, pero tentadora al sentir su calor en mi oído. Volteo y la veo sonriente como siempre.

-No, ¿Tienes planeado hacer algo?

-Sí, iremos a cenar.

Alzo mi ceja derecha la escaneo y tiene puesto una blusa de manga larga color beige la cual esta fajada con una falda negra que le llega unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, unas medias negras sus zapatos son color caqui y lo acompaña con una bolsa de mano color cobrizo. En cambio yo, tengo una playera de manga corta que tiene a Ren, un personaje del anime de Nana, unos jeans azules entubados rasgados de las piernas y unos botines negros sin amarrar las agujetas.

-te ves bien, vámonos.- me jalo de la playera.

El lugar no es tan de etiqueta, elige una mesa en el área de no fumadores, nos sentamos frente a frente, las silla son cómodas ya que tienen colchón.

-Y dime Carim a que te dedicas- doy un bocado a mi filete término medio.

Mastica y luego traga, se limpia con cuidado sus comisuras.- Me dedico a editar artículos los cuales se publican en revistas y periódicos.

-Así que te pagan por leer.

-Si - se sonrojo, la cual la hace más atractiva.

-Y tú ¿A qué te dedicas?- le tocó el turno de preguntarme.

-Soy publicista.

-Así que tú eres la culpable de que nazca una necesidad de adquirir las cosas que en la mayoría son inservibles y sentirnos que somos feas ante la sociedad por el estereotipo de belleza.

-Tú no eres fea, es más podrías hacer una sesión fotográfica, tienes un bonito perfil, una piel blanca, unos ojos encantadores y un...- suspiro- discúlpame si te ofendí- rasco mi mejilla, Carim agacho su cabeza su fleco tapo sus ojos, me sentí incomoda, me deje llevar.

-Hayate.

Presiono mi puño izquierdo, ya que Carim nuevamente se dirigía a tomar mi mano la bajo a mi regazo.

-¿Porque no quieres que te toque?

-¿Puedo a acompañarte a tu casa?- respondí.

Caminábamos en silencio, le decía la verdad o me invento una mentira o es más me pirateo la frase de una película que vi hace siete meses como era... "Carim es que tengo un oscuro pasado y tengo 50 sombras" o algo así era. No, mejor le digo la verdad.

-No es que quiera que no me toques, al contrario me gustaría abrazarte, sostener tu mano y caminar con los dedos entrelazados, besarte, no sabes las ganas que tengo de probar tus labios- Carim sonríe de lado y juega con un mechón de su cabello.- pero, hice una am... ¿Promesa? La cual consistía, en que no besara, ni tocara a otra persona que posiblemente me atraiga y obviamente no permitir que me toquen. Ya que tengo un asunto que resolver.

-Tiene que ver con tu ex la que se casara.

-Lamentablemente sí.

-Por cuantos días es tu" promesa".

-Cuarenta días.

\- y ¿Cuantos días te faltan para terminar?

-Siete días. Pero me gustaría verte de nuevo, que no sea en la lavandería.- abre la puerta del edificio

-Cuando quieras visitarme, tocas el timbre C102.

Sin más se metió al edificio.

Se siente extraño no pasar después de una cena.

* * *

Hola, gracias por leer.

Y disculpen por no agradecer a las personas que agregaron como alerta e historia favorita:

Gracias a: _6tenshi, Naoto S, KagamineIkumi, emarin697_.

Y como siempre espero que les guste.

Dudas, sugerencias se vale.

 _jessi-04:_ gracias por la suerte la necesitare.

 _PonyVomitaArcoiris320_ : si, pensé que era la única que lo hacia.


	8. 33 días

_Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha y los personajes que menciono no me pertenecen._

 _(Tampoco la letra de la canción)_

Mis días sin ti son

 _tan faltos de aire,_ _tan llenos de nada,_ _chatarra inservible,_ _basura en el suelo…_

 **33 días.**

Mi jefa ha estado de buen humor, ya que nos dejó salir dos horas antes de nuestra salida normal..

Llego al departamento y me tumbo en el sofá, veo que me falta una cuarta parte de armar el rompecabezas, me levanto para caminar hacia mi habitación y ponerme algo cómodo, pero, una canción que provenía de mi celular interrumpió.

-Hola, Fate-chan

-Hola, Hayate, espero que ya estés arreglada

-¿Para qué?

-La cena con mis Madres, es hoy ya te había comentado o me diste el avión.

-tks… porque tuvo que ser en este mes, no les puedes decir que me enferme muy gravemente

-Y hacerlas enojar por cambiar sus planes y por hacer un espacio en su ajetreada agenda, para ver a su hija querida y a su casi hija.

-pero, no sé si aguante a tus mamas ya que son muy abiertas.

-no pasara nada, o eso espero.

Nos encontrábamos frente a la puerta color blanco y antes de que Fate tocara el timbre- no comentaremos nada sobre tu celibato.- afirmo, toca el timbre y en cinco minutos abre Precia-san.

-Hijas, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verlas?- nos recibe con un caluroso y fuerte abrazo.- pasen, tomen asiento en el comedor.

-¿Y Chrono, no vendrá a cenar?- su tono venía acompañado con una pizca de esperanza

-No, ya que al fin pidió unas vacaciones para estar con Amy.- Precia-san le da un codazo en las costillas a Fate acompañado con un guiño.

-¡Querida ya llegaron, intenta bajar con cuidado!

-¿Qué le sucedió a Lindy-okaasan?- pregunta preocupada Fate.

-Tuvo un ligero accidente al estar practicando Basquetbol con sus alumnas…

-Estoy bien no me cortaron la pierna, no hay nada de qué preocuparse- venía con un bastón con lentitud se sentó en la silla principal.

-Lindy-san, porque no nos avisó- ahora fui yo la que sonaba preocupada

-Porque no quería molestarlas, ya paso, solo caí mal y tuve un desguince por eso tengo que tenerlo en reposo

-Pero ¿tus entrenamientos serán igual?

-Claro, solo que ya no podré exigirme tanto- sonríe como si nada.

-Pero los cuidados que le dejo hacer el médico son un poco…- Precia-san lo dice sonrojándose en lo que sirve el guisado en nuestros platos.

-Ardientes- completo Lindy-san – ya que para bañarme tenemos que meter una silla, para que mi pierna izquierda no se lleve todo mi peso y como tu madre me ayuda a bañarme se sienta sobre mi regazo y puff me dejo llevar por sus suaves manos que recorren mi cuerpo.

-Pero tú eres la que me provoca, cuando me sostienes de mi mentón y recorres con tu lengua mis labios.- se defiende Precia-san

Volteo a ver a Fate que esta apenada por escuchar a sus madres en situaciones intimas y yo desesperada tuve que levantarme con excusa de ir al baño para lavarme la cara y dejar de pensar en aquella posición.

La cena continúo con comentarios íntimos.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer.

dudas, quejas, comentarios se vale de todo.


	9. 36 días

_Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha y los personajes que menciono no me pertenecen._

 _(Tampoco la letra de la canción)_

Mis días sin ti son

… _pateando las piedras_ _aún sigo esperando que vuelvas conmigo…_

 **(36 días)**

Me veo por última vez en el espejo, una playera blanca la cual me queda floja acompañado con un mini short y unos tenis bajos color negros, me pongo mi sudadera gris y listo.

Busco mis llaves creyendo que estaba en mi habitación, pero, como últimamente he estado distraída no recuerdo donde las deje, voy a la cocina y nada, en el baño es ilógico, me siento en el sofá pienso que puedo tocar la puerta para que me abra Fate aunque no quiero interrumpir si viene Nanoha-chan, mi mano se desliza por la orilla del cojín siento algo frio y metálico meto la mano completamente y están mis llaves con toda la felicidad me dirijo a la puerta y al abrir…

-Hayate, estaba a punto de tocar- me empuja levemente para que pasara. – A dónde vas tan arreglada- sonríe con un aire de superioridad. Cierro la puerta ella gira a verme – vamos tócame para que veas que soy real.- toma mi mano y la quito inmediatamente.

-Porque esa actitud, que ¿no puedo visitarte?- me acorrala contra la pared, muevo levemente mi rostro a la derecha y la empujo. –Me gusta esta nueva actitud desafiante.- muerde su labio inferior.

-¿y tú prometido Scarletti?

-Trabajando como siempre, solo tiene compromiso con su trabajo. Hayate no te alegras de verme ¿No me dirás que me extrañaste?

-A decir verdad si te extrañaba, pero viéndote ahora con tu aire de superioridad. Ya no siento nada por ti, así que te pido que te vayas.- no se dé donde salió mi voz dura, abro la puerta.

Sus ojos azules aquellos que estaba pacíficos se volvieron una tormenta – Esto no se quedara así Yagami…

Iba a decirme algo más pero le cierro la puerta en la cara. Guardo las llaves y salgo por las escaleras de emergencia y camino felizmente.

Llego al edifico donde vive Carim presiono el botón el cual dice C102.

Abre la puerta y la veo relajada sonrío- me gusta tu vestimenta.- la cual era una blusa de tirantes, un pants flojo y descalza.

-Perdona solo quería algo cómodo para estar en casa.

Entro y cierro la puerta, su departamento es más grande que el de Fate y mío, y por supuesto más ordenado.

-¿Gustas algo de cenar?

-No gracias, pero te traje esto- estiro el brazo derecho, se sorprende.

-Hayate, son muy bonitas gracias, te abrazaría pero no puedo- sumerge su nariz en una orquídea- buscare un florero o algo, me esperas en la sala y en serio ¿no quieres nada?

-Bueno tienes ¿Té de canela?

-Sí.

Mete las orquídeas en un jarrón y lo coloca como centro de mesa de la sala. Vuelve a la cocina y trae consigo dos tazas una en cada mano.

-Gracias.

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta- asiento con la cabeza- ¿Por qué las orquídeas blancas?- se sienta a mi lado.

Dejo la taza en la mesa- este, am… veras como decirlo… tenía un problema, que creí que era incapaz de reemplazarlo, pero de repente llegas tú y…-

Interrumpe agarrando un orquídea.- creo que te entiendo, ya que es difícil saber si es una atracción sexual o una conexión.

-Sí, pero como sabes si es una conexión si no hay un beso de por medio.

-No lo sé.- pasa la orquídea por mis manos entrelazadas, siento un ligero cosquilleo cálido- y no sé si sentiste esto.

-Claro que lo sentí.- por primera vez me dejo hundir en aquella mirada.

Vuelve a pasar la orquídea por mi rostro solo cierro los ojos y dejo que esa suave acaricia me lleve deja de hacerlo abro los ojos.

-¿Crees que estarías rompiendo tus reglas?- pregunta dulcemente.

Veo la orquídea entre sus dedo índice y el pulgar.- dejare que lo decidas tú.

-Entonces yo creo que no.

-Opino lo mismo.

Agarro la orquídea sin chocar nuestros dedos, apenas dejo que el pétalo toque su piel cierra los ojos, veo como disfruta la caricia, juego con sus labios los entreabre y paso entre ellos, pesadamente paso saliva. Abre los ojos y se pone de pie.

Se quita su playera de tirantes, me coloco tras de ella la flor la paso por sus hombros pálidos desciendo hasta sus manos y me detengo en la punta de sus dedos, regreso a sus hombros hago movimientos circulares, veo como suben y bajan, recorro su medula espinal se arquea al contacto me detengo donde termina su espalda.

Doy un respiro, humedezco mis labios, Carim con un movimiento lento se deshace del pants, y se recuesta en el sofá boca arriba. Quisiera tocarla, tiene un cuerpo esbelto, vuelvo a pasar la orquídea por el rostro desciendo por el cuello, al llegar a sus pechos hago círculos lentos, llegó a su vientre y jugueteo en el, va arqueando su espalda y su respiración se vuelve agitada, deja salir algunos suspiros, paso por su ingle derecha, suprime un gemido, bajo hasta sus pies y en la planta de este deja salir una ligera risa, asciendo por la pierna izquierda también me detengo en la ingle, vuelve a suprimir el gemido, cuando paso la flor cae débilmente un pétalo en el vientre.

Mi corazón da palpitaciones rápidas como si quisiera salir del pecho, tomo una bocanada de aire, me pongo en cuclillas y sin que mi rostro toque su vientre soplo suavemente, para poder mover el pétalo, ella forma puños con sus manos, deja salir un gemido suave, vuelvo a soplar arquea más su espalda, vuelvo a soplar hasta que llega a la orilla de su pantis soplo pero un poco más fuerte. Hasta que de sus labios sale un gemido de placer, como si hubiese alcanzado el clímax con el vaivén de la flor.

Me levante, me toque las mejillas las sentí calientes, me rasque tras de la nuca, me había excitado aquel gemido pero tengo que suprimirlo. Al contrario de Carim, su rostro se veía placentero.

\- Disculpa, creo que no debí de hacer eso- voltea verme- gracias, y creo que ya dormiré- poco a poco va cerrando sus parpados.

-No, Carim vamos a platicar ¿te gustan los rompecabezas?

-Buenas noches, Hayate.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

Agradezco a los usuarios que colocaron como historia favorita:

Vanes Izumi y DaniHorta13

Vanes Izumi: es mejor tarde que nunca, me da gusto que te hayas unido a leer esta historia. Seria sorprendentemente genial n..n

Gracias nuevamente.


	10. 38 días

_Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha y los personajes que menciono no me pertenecen._

 _(Tampoco la letra de la canción)_

 **Mis días sin ti son**

… _casando motivos que me hagan creen_ _que aún me encuentro con vida,_ _comiendo mis uñas…_

 **(38 días)**

Suspiro.

Vuelvo a oler la orquídea que sostengo en mi mano recordando aquella noche, y no puedo esperar para volver a ver a Carim dentro de dos días y sentir su piel con la mía, besar cada centímetro de su piel, hacerla reír, saber sus sueños, quizás y formalizar, viajar juntas hacer cosas juntas…

Hace tiempo que no sentía ese cosquilleo al ver a la persona que te gusta, emocionarte por volverla a ver, extrañarla a pesar que hace un momento la viste, que el tiempo corra rápido para verla y que se haga lento cuando estés con ella…

Escucho la puerta abrirse ya que estoy encerrada en un cuarto donde guardamos las cámaras fotografías, las lámparas que se ocupan para alguna sesión fotográfica entre otras cosas. Me escondo detrás de un anaquel que está lleno de cajas y escucho unas voces conocidas.

-Nee, no crees que lo deberíamos ser público.

-Y que tu hermana me interrogue y sea nuestra chaperona

-Sabes que Ginga no es así

-Claro que sí, es sobreprotectora.

-No. Yo creo que te molestaría que me esté emparejando con otra solo para hacerte enojar. ¿Ves? Hiciste ese puchero de enojada.

Por un hueco que ahí entre caja y caja las veo, Subaru abraza a Teana por la cintura y juntan sus frentes. Continúo escuchando.

-Quisiera estar el resto de mi vida contigo.- Teana se sonroja y sus labios se van curveando hacia arriba, cosa que no hace frecuentemente. Sostiene la barbilla de Subaru y se acerca a sus labios al separarse dice algo muy bajo, pero, gracias a mi habilidad de observación leo sus labios y lo que dijo fue… algo sumamente cursi que casi vomito por lo empalagoso.

-¡Hayate!

Me caigo de la silla, ya que estaba inclinada hacia atrás. –Pero que carajos te pasa.

-Yo no tengo la culpa que estés divagando ¿Quién te tiene así?

Sonrió. –una mujer encantadora, que espero con ansias volver a ver.

-y cuando la veras.

-Dentro de dos días, cuando termine el día cuarenta, ira al departamento. Estoy emocionada.

-Y ¿que estabas haciendo en el cuarto de fotografía con una orquídea?

-Nada que te interese Shamal- busco con la mirada a Teana y le sonrio pícaramente. Ella me veo con cara de confusión, pero, luego se sonroja.

Llego al departamento, giro el picaporte y todo esta oscuro, enciendo la luz y…

-¡Hayate-chan llegaste más temprano!

Cerre los ojos, ya que mi amiga Fate, no se puede meter a su cuarto hacer sus intimidades, en cambio están en la sala, Nanoha está hincada frente a Fate está tiene una cara de extasiada que no puede con ella, nunca pensé que se podía ruborizar demasiado y creo que Nanoha tiene algo en la comisura de sus labios.

-Daré una vuelta llego en diez minutos.

Mi mano derecha comienza a temblar, tengo que calmar mis ansias, paso a la tienda y compro un cigarrillo a la primera calada me ahogo, ya que no fumo. A la tercera ya aguanto un poco el humo.

Dos días y ya termina esto…

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

Agradezco a los usuarios que agregaron como historia favorita:

 _Lasuper15_ y _Nanoha666_

 _DaniHorta13:_ Muchas gracias n..n Era para iniciar una conversación interesante.

Espero que les agrade, quejas, sugerencias adelante se vale de todo.

Gracias.


	11. 40 días

_Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha y los personajes que menciono no me pertenecen._

 _(Tampoco la letra de la canción)_

Mis días sin ti son

 **40 días**

Me levanto de la cama y me veo en el espejo del baño, más ojeras y un barrito en medio de mi frente, pero, hay algo en mi cabello me acerco más al espejo, separo algunos cabellos- ¡UNA CANA!

Vuelvo a mi rincón y dejó que la nube de depresión se apodere de mí.

Fate entra al cuarto de baño. –Hayate estás bien, escuche un grito y me preocupe.

-tengo una cana- lloro dramáticamente en su hombro.

-dicen que te salen canas por las ganas que tienes.

-entonces tengo como veinte mil.

-lamento decirte que sí.

-¡No! donde están las tijeras.- voy a la habitación a buscarlas

-Espera Hayate es broma…

 **u..u**

Las ansias vuelven, por poco y arruino el dibujo que estoy haciendo, abro el cajón de mi tocador y saco un cigarro.

-¿La conoceré?- sostiene el retrato entre sus manos

-el día de hoy o bueno mañana am… bueno a la media noche llegara- enciendo el cigarro.

-saldré con Nanoha, pero es seguro que las encuentre mañana ¿Desde cuándo fumas?

-hace dos días, pero, lo dejare dentro de cinco horas.

 **u..u**

Cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de las doce.

-¡Fate, quiero toquetearme haz algo!- entro a su habitación.

-Las esposas son tuyas o de Nanoha-chan- pregunto mientras me está esposando la mano izquierda en el tubo de la cabecera.

-Son de Nanoha.

-Les gusta el sexo salvaje.- solo basto su sonrojo.

Muevo frenéticamente mis muñecas, asegurándome que funcionen. –puedes dejar la llave en el tocador y dejar la puerta emparejada, por favor.

-Si quieres puedo esperar a que llegué Gracia.

-Gracias Fate, pero tienes que ir con Nanoha-chan.

-Bueno. Cualquier cosa me hablas al celular.

-Sí. Cuídate.

En la habitación solo se escucha el tic toc del reloj, volteo a verlo, media hora falta para que llegue. Cierro los ojos.

…Una tranquilidad se apodera de mí, estoy contemplando las nubes, una brisa ligera mueve mis cabellos y me refresca ya que a pesar de que no me da el sol directamente siento el calor en todo mi cuerpo. Una voz suave pronuncia mi nombre dirijo mi vista hacia donde proviene la voz, me levanto y me sacudo el short que tengo, giro en mi propio eje, pero no veo nada, hasta que veo un listón sobre el pasto este conduce a un lugar, el cual sigo, primero camino luego corro al ver una mano saludándome.

Me encuentro con ella, estoy agitada, me sonríe y retira un mecho rebelde de mi rostro. Su mano recorre mi rostro, baja por mi cuello, se acerca y me besa. La sigo, mi lengua desesperada abre camino para entrar a su boca, mis manos inquietas suben y bajan por su espalda, desnudas nos separamos, nos recostamos en el pasto Carim hace un recorrido por todo mi cuerpo, me estremezco, suspiro. Se detiene, hace una sonrisa que jamás imagine, su lengua caliente la siento en mi intimidad. Enredo mis dedos en su cabello. Mis caderas comienzan a moverse en el ritmo que me marca…

-sabía que esto, aun te gustaba…

Esa voz.

Abro los ojos y la veo en cuclillas sobre mí, me muevo para que se quite de encima.

-lo disfrutaste, con tan solo escuchar tu respiración y con tu vaivén.- se cubre con el abrigo que llevaba puesto, y se limpia sus comisuras.

-¿Pero? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- intento jalar con mis piernas la colcha para taparme de la cadera hacia abajo.

-lo hice porque si esto comenzó por mí, tenía que acabarlo yo - va hacia la puerta de mi habitación.

Veo el reloj las doce en punto.

-Creo que se enojara. Cuídate Hayate.- se fue con una sonrisa de victoria y con su aire de superioridad.

Volví a moverme frenéticamente, quise alcanzar la llave, pero, no soy tan flexible. Al ver que Rein se iba al instante entra Carim, sus ojos se volvieron opacos, estaba decepcionada.

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER


	12. 47 Dias

_Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha y los personajes que menciono no me pertenecen._

 _(Tampoco la letra de la canción)_

 **Mis días sin ti son.**

Una semana en ir a buscarla, una semana en estar esperándola en la lavandería, una semana en la que ido a su casa. Una semana dejando tonos de voz en su buzón una semana que me saben a un mes.

Choco mi frente con mi escritorio, todas voltean al escuchar el ruido.

– ¿Qué carajos te pasa Yagami?

-Fue un impulso

-Un estúpido impulso.- Comento Teana

Toco mi frente y siento un ardor, y me duele el pecho, comienzo a llorar, estoy desesperada se me acaban las opciones. Unos brazos me rodean por la espada

-Hayate, tranquilízate encontraras una forma alocada y original para recuperar a Carim.

Limpio mis mocos con mi manga – Ahora entiendo por qué Teana está contigo- deja de abrazarme, giro mi silla para voltear a verla.- porque tienes pechos grandes.- No podía evitar decirlo, Teana me dio un coscorrón.

-Gracias, por preocuparse por mí- Volteo a ver a Signum, Shamal, Teana y Subaru y mentalmente aparece también Fate y Nanoha.

Camino hacía la lavandería, me fijo por el vidrio para ver si la reconozco, pero, no la veo,

-Hayate, te dije que me esperaras.

-Perdona Fate

-Lo bueno que la tienda no está lejos de esta lavandería

Caminamos si un rumbo, íbamos platicando sobre Lindy-san la cual ya se siento mejor, sobre Chrono el cual piensa formar una familia con Amy, sobre el trabajo y Nanoha.

-Estan realmente enamoradas verdad

-Sí, me encanta

-Me alegro por ustedes

Veo el cielo estrellado cuantas noches me hubiese gustado compartir con Carim.

-Vamos Hayate a buscarla a su casa.

-No me abre

-Encontraremos una forma de entrar o que ella salga.

Fate es una buena amiga y como pareja creo que es fenomenal le hago caso y nos dirigimos a la casa de Carim.

Estamos frente al intercomunicador. Dudo en tocar, porque otra vez me deje afuera.

-espera Fate, tengo que hacer algo distinto esta noche.

-¿Cómo que tienes en mente?

-Rentar un avión y que formen las palabras "lo siento Carim"

-No estas excediendo tu presupuesto

-Claro que sí pero valdría la pena

Camino como león enjaulado, me detengo y veo a mi alrededor unas personas están pegando unos posters en una pared a contra esquina hay un elevador de carga estacionada gente caminando con sus reproductores y algo que no es común un chico pasa con su bocina escuchando reggaeton, no sé cómo sus oídos no han explotado.

-Ayúdame a detener a ese chavo, sin salir heridas en el intento

-Está bien.

Después de tener una larga conversación con el chavo y que Fate le mostrara sus pechos nos prestó la bocina portátil, la cual tiene entrada USB, micro SD y reproduce MP3.

-Wow que modernidad ahora bien, vamos por la segunda parte del plan.

Igual tuvimos una conversación con el dueño del elevador de carga el cual solo nos pidió una selfie besando sus mejillas la publico con el #SoyUnDonJuan. Lo condujo frente al edificio.

-Segura de esto

-No pero valdrá la pena. Dile que comience a subir

-Está bien, arriba.

La plataforma comenzó a elevarse, mis piernas me temblaban, pero tenía que concentrarme en meter la micro SD a la bocina y encontrar la canción, maldije en el trayecto ya que por que Carim tuvo que elegir el departamento del quinto piso y la cual no tiene escaleras de emergencia, odio las alturas.

La plataforma se detiene, me tambaleo un poco, soy un manojo de nervios, inhalo y exhalo, reproduzco la canción el bit comienza a resonar una voz de mujer comienza hacer un eco, después una voz masculina pero suave se hace presente…

Canto el coro con mi voz desafinada claro.

 _Now I got you in my space_

 _I won't let go of you_

 _Got you shackled in my embrace_

 _I'm latching on to you_

Abre su ventana, sus ojos están cristalinos. La canción se sigue reproduciendo.

-Lo siento Carim, fui una estúpida por hacerte pasar un mal momento

-discúlpame tu a mí, por alejarme y no querer escuchar una explicación

-Te quiero, ahora que te tengo en mi espacio no te dejare ir.

Me ayudo a bajar de la plataforma, entrando por su ventana, limpie sus lágrimas yo intentaba retener las mías, me sostuvo de mi cintura y lentamente nos acercamos rozando nuestros labios, sentí la necesidad de profundizar lo hice sacando un poco mi lengua y pidiendo permiso, Carim entre abrió los labios.

Nos separamos nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, le sonreí me correspondió me sostuvo fuerte de mi cintura y me volvió atraer a ella.

Fui una estúpida por no hacer esto desde el primer día que la vi.

* * *

Disculpen por tardar tanto, les agradezco que hallan leído hasta aquí y se vale todo tipo de comentarios n.n

Nos vemos.


End file.
